uffahomebasefandomcom-20200214-history
Truth and Reconciliation
Overview The Truth and Reconciliation was the Cruiser that held Captain Jacob Keyes prisoner during the events on Installation 04. The ship was destroyed by Melissa McKay, a member of the surviving UNSC forces to stop the Flood from escaping Halo. Since Covenant often name their ships with different names that "personify" their religious significance, names for Covenant CCS-class ships are Truth and Reconciliation, Purity of Spirit and Sacred Promise. History 'Fall of Reach' An element of the Fleet of Particular Justice the Truth and Reconciliation was present at the Fall of Reach, as one of the hundreds of Covenant warships that assailed the UNSC fortress world. When the UNSC Pillar of Autumn fled Reach, the Truth and Reconciliation pursued the Pillar of Autumn through Slipspace to its destination, Installation 04. 'Battle of Installation 04' When the Pillar of Autumn arrived at Installation 04, it was able to evade detection by the Covenant fleet there, surreptitiously analyzing Installation 04. However, a Seraph stumbled upon the Pillar of Autumn by chance, and relayed its coordinates to the Covenant fleet, which engaged the Pillar of Autumn. In the ensuing naval battle, Cortana disabled the Truth and Reconciliation as she tried in vain to defend the Pillar of Autumn. Although the Truth and Reconciliation could have easily destroyed the Pillar of Autumn, the Minor Prophet in command ordered that plasma torpedoes not be used because it would risk damaging the Halo. Boarding parties were sent instead. After being disabled, the vessel was forced to drop to 300 meters above the surface of the Ring for refit and repair. When it landed on Alpha Halo, it became a sort of command post for the Covenant ground forces. A small group of the High Council of Masters convened there, namely Soha 'Rolamee and an unnamed minor Prophet. Zuka 'Zamamee went to the ship to ask the Council permission to hunt John-117, but the Council turned him down. As 'Zamamee was leaving, he confronted the recently captured Captain Keyes. The angry Elite demanded to know where the Master Chief was, but Keyes defiantly mocked 'Zamamee and then dared the Elite to kill him. Though sorely tempted to do so, 'Zamamee merely stormed off. 'Raid on the Truth and Reconciliation' The next day, the Master Chief led a team of Marines on a mission to infiltrate the Truth and Reconciliation. Under the cover of night, the humans fought their way past the Covenant ground defenses and boarded the ship via its gravity lift. Upon entering the ship's gravity lift bay, the humans were ambushed by Covenant security forces led by a group of Stealth Elites with Energy Swords. With the aid of the Master Chief, the Marines successfully routed the hordes of Jackals, Grunts and Elites and proceeded into the vast, labyrinth-comparable corridors of the CCS-Battlecruiser's interior. They fought their way into a hanger bay, where they killed hordes of Covenant infantry, as well as a Hunter pair. They then made their way to the higher levels and into the Control Room. There, they killed all the Covenant forces within, including a Zealot believed to be Lat 'Ravamee, the Ship Master of the Truth and Reconciliation. After neutralizing the hostiles inside the room, John-117 left the Marines to defend against intruders while he went in search for Captain Keyes. While making his way to the prison cells, he encountered another prison block that contained dead Marines, beaten or tortured to death. Needless to say, he did not find Captain Keyes in this cell block. John-117 proceeded to yet another cell block. After killing the Stealth Elites, the small pack of Grunts, and the lone Zealot inside, the Master Chief deactivated the energy shields and freed the captured Marines, who armed themselves with Covenant plasma weapons. Captain Keyes first reprimanded, then thanked the Chief for the rescue. He then informed the Chief and Cortana that he had learned that Halo was some kind of powerful weapon and that the Covenant were trying to gain control of it. Seconds after their release, the Marines cut down several Stealth Elites and Jackals who had tracked the Chief to the prison complex. The Chief then led the newly freed Captain and Marines back to the Control Room. When they reached the Control Room, the Chief found that the Marines he left there were dead and in their place were two Stealth Elites with Energy Swords. With the help of the freed UNSC personnel, Spartan-117 killed all the enemy forces in the area and made his way to the hanger and the Spirit Dropship there. They had been informed by Foe Hammer that there would be no extraction for them because she was being engaged by Covenant air patrols and they would be better off finding their own way out. So Keyes commandeered the Spirit, and proceeded to use it as an unorthodox, but powerful weapon to crush a Hunter pair that tried to shoot them down on their way out. This was a major human victory, as they had penetrated the security of the Covenant's command center on Halo ring, inflicted major casualties, and rescued a potentially valuable prisoner. They were responsible for the death of Ship Master Orna 'Fulsamee and 120 other soldiers, but lost only 36 Marines. During the attack, UNSC personnel were able to capture several Shades which were used to fortify Alpha Base. Also as a result of the attack, Zuka 'Zamamee's request to hunt and kill the Master Chief was reviewed and approved, and the Covenant began to view the human survivors as a serious threat. 'Keyes and the Flood' After the Flood was discovered, the Covenant ordered all ships to abandon the Ring. Unfortunately, the Truth and Reconciliation was overwhelmed and disabled by the Flood before it could leave. Since the Flood learn from who they infect, the Covenant were fearful that the Flood would repair the ship, fly into space and infect the galaxy. The Covenant then sent in a strike team, then several more when the first group failed to repair the vessel and neutralize the Flood. A massive battle between Flood and Covenant crew and Special Operation forces ensued. During this fight, the Master Chief was sent in to find Captain Keyes and extract him, or failing that, retrieve the Captain's neural implants so the Pillar of Autumn's engines could be overloaded by utilizing the access codes found in the captain's implants. The Chief fought his way into the ship and into the control room, where Keyes was being "interrogated". Upon reaching Keyes, Cortana informed the Chief that there were no human life-signs left. The Chief then proceeded to forcefully remove the neural implants. Meanwhile, Covenant forces consisting of Spec Ops Elites and Grunts were trying desperately to repel the Flood forces. About the time the Chief reached the Shuttle Bay, a Special Operations team of Elites came in Banshees and a Spirit dropships to reinforce their comrades. Also, waiting in the lower levels were a pair of Hunters, who met their end at the hands of the Chief. The Chief managed to kill most of the hostiles and make his way to the hanger bay, where he stole a Banshee and was able to escape and fly to the Pillar of Autumn. In the fight, the Truth and Reconciliation's reactor was damaged, and according to Cortana it should have gone critical. However, it did not and the ship was repaired by Covenant forces, who managed to repel or destroy the majority of the Flood on board after the Master Chief's departure. Cortana's mistake with the reactor may be due to her extensive experience with UNSC ships instead of those of the Covenant, as the ships of the latter tend to be much more powerful and durable than the former. 'Capture and Destruction' After the Master Chief left, ODSTs and surviving Marine and Naval forces entered the melee on board the ship and eventually took over the ship through a combined surprise assault on the vessel's hanger bay and gravity lift. Major Silva planned and intended to fly the ship back to Earth (with a valuable prisoner, the Minor Prophet) but it was destroyed by a Helljumper officer, First Lieutenant Melissa McKay, who realized that they could not risk taking the ship to Earth for fear of spreading the Flood infection and destroying humanity; if even one Carrier Form or a lone Infection Form managed to avoid the sterilization procedure, the whole of Earth could fall. She realized that Major Silva's lust for glory was clouding his judgment as UNSC personnel were getting the cruiser ready for lift off. The Combat Form known as Wallace Jenkins still had enough mental faculties left to try to attempt and stop the ship himself. When he was restrained by two ODSTs, however, Lieutenant McKay finally understood his intentions and in a snap-decision, severed the primary optical fiber cable that linked controls from the bridge to Engineering with a Fragmentation Grenade, thereby causing the cruiser to lose control and crash onto the surface of Halo. Her actions caused the death of all the humans, Covenant, and Flood on board, whilst possibly saving the rest of humanity from potential infection and annihilation. Category:Covenant Ships